


Hush

by LiraelClayr007



Series: NaPoWriMo 2020 [17]
Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Friendship, Gen, I really have no idea how to tag this, Loneliness, Poetry, a monster comes, except that barb is frustrated but wants to be a good friend
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-18
Updated: 2020-04-18
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:14:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23717293
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LiraelClayr007/pseuds/LiraelClayr007
Summary: The stillness of the water, the hushof the woods, it mocksthe frustration growing in the pitof Barb’s stomach.**Barb wants to go home, but she wants to be a good friend, too...
Series: NaPoWriMo 2020 [17]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1686106
Comments: 2
Kudos: 1





	Hush

The stillness of the water, the hush  
of the woods, it mocks  
the frustration growing in the pit  
of Barb’s stomach. Tonight,  
coming here, she’d tried to say  
no, but it’s hard to say no to Nancy.  
And then she’d ended up the  
odd one out, and now she’s just…  
discarded.

Forgotten.

She wants Nancy to be happy.  
Of course she does. She’s not sure  
about Nancy’s taste in guys,  
but that’s not really the point  
right now. The point,  
at the moment, is you don’t  
abandon your friend  
so you can make out with  
some guy.  
You tell the guy you’re  
sorry, but it’s time to go  
home because your friend  
wants to go.

Right?

She kicks her foot, almost  
skimming the mirror-still water  
in the pool. She should just go.  
But then she’d be abandoning  
Nancy, and friends don’t do that.  
She needs to just  
be quiet and  
wait.  
She sighs,  
and then  
gasps.

Is something–

**Author's Note:**

> NaPoWriMo Day 17
> 
> prompts: barb and forgotten
> 
> Please don't hate me for the ending.


End file.
